


A Dead Body, A Lot of Cash, and a Whole Heap of Crazy

by chaletian



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a mutilated dead body, a lot of cash and a whole heap of crazy. Also, unexpectedly, two sets of FBI agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dead Body, A Lot of Cash, and a Whole Heap of Crazy

There's a mutilated dead body, a lot of cash and a whole heap of crazy. Also, unexpectedly, two sets of FBI agents.

Which is two sets more than usual in Louisville, West Virginia.

oOo

"We're, uh, out of the Richmond office," says one of the agents, about eight feet tall with wild dark hair looking like it was only temporarily restrained by a dousing of water.

"Heard you had some kind of strange big foot sightings," says the partner, shorter, stockier, a little bowier in the leg department. "Maybe attacked that guy who…"

"Big Foot!" says the woman on the other team. She's young, blonde and pretty, attributes of which the bow-legged one seems quite appreciative. "That's just a story." She laughs. Then she stops, turns to her partner, her face a picture of horror. "It is just a story, right?"

This one has longer hair. He looks at her like she's deranged. "Of course it's a story. Look, we're from the DC office. Had a call about a pile of cash that was found at the bottom of a well."

Neither pair is looking overly enchanted with the other (except for the bow-legged agent over the blonde). Some might even go so far as to they are suspicious. But the sheriff is laughing his head off. "Guess the Eff Bee Eye don't have a clue what's its ass and what's its elbow!" He laughs again. Uproariously. None of the four looks impressed.

oOo

Neither does the sheriff an hour later when the real FBI turn up, and the extraneous FBI, the body and the cash have all disappeared.

THE END


End file.
